The Fate of Two Worlds
With their strength now regained, the kids take on Apocalymon and succeed in defeating him. Though, now they must bid farewell to their Digimon as their journey comes to an end. Note: There is no recap video available for this episode, as it is the last in the series. Synopsis This episode begins with the last few scenes of the previous episode including the segment of crests, Digivolutions and returning to Apocalymon. The full power Digiteam attacks him, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon go for the main body while the ultimate Digimon prevent a counterattack by destroying Apocalymon's arms (MagnaAngemon opens the Gate of Destiny, which does nothing, and never actually makes contact with Apocalymon). Seeing he is about to be defeated, Apocalymon, in one last ditch effort, begins to detonate his body to "restart" the Digital World. The DigiDestined begin to doubt that they can win, but their Digivices begin to glow and shot out lasers that create a box around Apocalymon, preventing his eruption from destroying anyone but himself. With Apocalymon defeated, the DigiDestined prepare to spend the rest of their summer in the Digital World, after taking a group shot with all of their Digimon allies. However, Gennai informs them that they either had to leave quickly, or remain in the Digital World forever, due to the Digital Gate closing. After saying their good-byes to their partners - with Kari giving Gatomon her whistle and saying that she is sure that they will meet again - except Mimi, because Palmon hides so she doesn't have to say goodbye. The kids depart for home, with Mimi upset because of Palmon, but as the trolley - the same from the third episode - begins to leave, Palmon comes out and says her goodbye to Mimi while running alongside the trolley. The other Digimon soon join her and send off their friends, and the DigiDestined ride into the eclipse. Featured characters Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Digi-Egg |customimage1=Digi-EggPoyomon Custom.png |episodeorder1=9 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2=Botamon }} Quotes Mimi: "We can help out too. Right, Lillymon?" Lillymon: "Hang on!" Mimi: "Hang on for- Whaaa!!" Lillymon: "Flower Cannon!" Mimi: "Next time, Lillymon, can you use someone else as a boomerang!" Lillymon: "Sorry, but I wanted to make sure you came back to me!" :—'Lillymon' and Mimi in the midst of the battle against Apocalymon. "You know you're beaten! Face it like a 'mon!" :—'Matt' faces down Apocalymon with his friends by his side. "Then it's over! We actually won!" :—'Tai' declares the victory of the DigiDestined over Apocalymon. Joe: "Hey, do you think when we all get back, we'll be some kind of heroes? And win a whole bunch of awards, like an Emmy or something?" Gomamon: "Joe." Joe: "Sorry! Oh, dopey me. Open mouth, insert foot. I mean, we can always come back, right, guys? Right?" Gomamon: "Joe..." Joe: "Oh. I forgot. Faux pax. Time passes differently here than in our world. You guys will probably be long gone. Oops, there goes the other foot." :—'Joe' needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut. "Hey Digimon, hey Digimon, Monster friends to the boys and girls. Hey Digimon, hey Digimon, Champions of the Digital World. Hey Digimon, hey Digimon, Ultimate friends to the boys and girls. Hey Digimon, hey Digimon, Champions of the Digital World. Seven young kids go to camp for the summer, Wind up living in a digital land, Where everybody gets to meet his own digi-monster, A digital companion, a digital friend. A Digimon In-Training, will digivolve to Rookie, And digivolve to Champion and Ultimate, too. Gonna save the Digital World for me, Gonna save the Digital World for you. Hey Digimon, hey Digimon, Monster friends to the boys and girls. Hey Digimon, hey Digimon, Champions of the Digital World. Hey Digimon, hey Digimon, Ultimate friends to the boys and girls. Hey Digimon, hey Digimon, Champions of the Digital World." :—Words to the song Hey Digimon featured as the DigiDestined depart from the Digital World and their Digimon wave goodbye. "Our adventure in the Digital World might be over for now, but that gate won't stay closed for ever. I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see our pals, the Digimon! You wait and see. One day, that portal will open up again and we'll return to the Digital World! I wonder if Agumon will remember me? I know I'll never forget him, or the rest of the Digimon! None of us will!" :—'Tai' concludes the series. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes